<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticky Situation: Aggression by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865176">Sticky Situation: Aggression</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sticky Situation [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Peter Parker, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The two new rulers of Apokolips, Spider-Man and Grail, indulge in each other over the slain bodies of their enemies. First posted on March 10th, 2018 on my blog/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Grail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sticky Situation [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticky Situation: Aggression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on March 10th, 2018 .  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html</p><p>If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Aggression(Grail from DC Comics)</b><br/><br/>The fallen foes at their feet cause the battle couple to lean down with a smile. The smile grows wider underneath the face of the dark-suited warrior, known simply as to the universe as the Spider. Fear comes in the eyes of his enemies when he turns up to battle them. <br/><br/>Peter Parker’s life changes the minute his aunt and uncle suffer a horrific death by being in the wrong place and the wrong time. So much anger and no little place to channel it, after his entire life turns upside down. Yet, there’s an outlet, Peter finds as he becomes the Spider. <strong><br/></strong><br/>The new ruler of Apokolips rules side beside with his Queen. The delicious looking woman with brilliant dark hair and an amazing body. Built for destruction just as much as seduction. She drops men to their knees in every sense of the world, and Peter tames her about as much as another man. <strong><br/></strong><br/>Grail, the Daughter of Darkseid, puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder. <strong><br/></strong><br/>“We’ve won the day.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>“As if there’s any other choice.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>The beautiful woman before him offers a tantalizing potential to celebrate. The dark suited warrior turns around. Grail waits for the front of his mask to retract. The symbiotic alien life form Peter bonds with gives him many possibilities to increase his power. <strong><br/></strong><br/>Along with bringing pleasure to his wife and all of his lovers. <strong><br/></strong><br/>“No, there isn’t. It’s time for us to celebrate.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>Grail wraps her hands around the back of her husband’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. He wraps his arms around her in response and deepens the kiss. Grail pulls at the suit. <strong><br/></strong><br/>“Patience. Remember it comes off when I’m ready and ot a second before.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>The warrior gives him a heated stare. The Spider undoes the top and reveals her perfect breasts. Perky and large, Grail’s bountiful gift is more than a monument for her. Peter grabs her and causes her to give a lustful growl when he paws at her womanhood. <strong><br/></strong><br/>“Get the rest of these clothes off of me before I go mad and want to rip something apart.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>The Spider shifts his fingers down his woman’s midsection. The taut flesh, without an ounce of fat, fixes underneath his fingers. Grail holds out with a couple of deep breaths the further he works down. He senses her arousal and wants to make the most of this moment. <strong><br/></strong><br/>He finds Grail’s womanhood and gives it a squeeze. Her visible and hungry reaction shows him how much she wants it. <strong><br/></strong><br/>“Slaughtering them is just like foreplay for you.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>“Yes. And now I want to celebrate the fruits of my victory.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>Her husband’s hands torment Grail. She’s not one to turn down a little bit of torture, especially with what it leads to. It gets her off to feel herself tortured to the brink before having her body taken by the man of her dreams. And her king shows her attention every inch. <strong><br/></strong><br/>Grail’s body burns and calls for him. The heat burning through her body only wishes to have one thing. Being completely and fully with her husband. The Spider being completely and utterly within her. <strong><br/></strong><br/>“I...honor you...but there’s times where you push your luck.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>“And yet in the end, you’re never disappointed.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>Three fingers force their way inside of Grail. Her clenching womanhood pushes against him with a force which can shatter bones. If one is not enhanced to be stronger. <strong><br/></strong><br/>The tendrils from his suit latch on to Grail’s nipples and pull on them. She rocks herself back with a very hungry moan coming over her. <strong><br/></strong><br/>The easing of his queen’s arousal only fuels the Spider’s own. The man once known as Peter Parker, brilliant, but nerdy, science student, is one of the most feared warriors of the universe. And with the ability to bring any woman to her knees and make her his. His suit helps him along. <strong><br/></strong><br/>It retracts at the crotch and exposes more of his manhood a little bit at a time. Grail’s gaze pops onto it and she takes in a deep breath. The closer he gets to her, the more the Spider is about to penetrate her. <strong><br/></strong><br/>“How much do you want this?” <strong><br/></strong><br/>“You know the answer to that, husband.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>She spreads her legs. He backs her against the platform with a statue of the former leader of the planet once stands until it topples. A dictator, which makes it rich how she takes the moral ground against Apokolips. He just disguises his dictatorship under the guise of social justice, equality, and progressive actions, while stripping away the people’s freedom of speech and making anyone with a different opinion be guilty of a hate crime. <strong><br/></strong><br/>Regardless, that mad woman is gone and now the Spider pushes himself between Grail’s legs. The very familiar and welcome plunge into her makes the Spider drive deep into her. <strong><br/></strong><br/>Grail grabs onto her husband with boths arms and legs. The Spider rams his Queen hard. The loud slap of his balls against her thighs echo. He drills her over the fallen ashes of a disgusting empire which they and their army of Female Furies conqueror. <strong><br/></strong><br/>The previous woman in charge of the Furies, Granny Goodness, obviously having the most unfortunate accident. They only found her head, now on the palace wall as a warning. <strong><br/></strong><br/>“Today’s victory much have turned you on.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>The words of the Spider whisper in Grail’s ear. His hands and the parts of his suit caress her body. She holds on tight to him. <strong><br/></strong><br/>“Power does. And you have shown your power and your strength. They will all bow before us, the true rulers of Apoklips.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>“Yes, they will bow as quickly as you come.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>The double meaning of those words hits Grail. Just as much as the orgasm hits her. He rails away at her. The Spider pins Grail down and drives himself deep into her. Her legs wrap around him and tighten around his rib cage. <strong><br/></strong><br/>“And all of the women you will put in their place...at their knees….” <strong><br/></strong><br/>“It is much more satisfying to see them beg for it before I break them.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>Grail screams in passion when her husband speeds up. Her screams can be heard halfway across the universe. The deeper the Spider is in her body, the more pleasure she feels. She grabs onto the back of his suit and claws at it. His back heals instantly from her scratches. <strong><br/></strong><br/>The Spider runs his hands down her spread legs. He firmly grabs the flesh to leave his mark on them. Another deep plunge rattles Grail.  She holds on for the ride as he drives deeper and harder into her. Their thighs smash together with further plunges. <strong><br/></strong><br/>“Give me...give me everything! I want to be able to feel my husband inside me long after he leaves.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>“Don’t worry, my queen, you will.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>Grail holds tight around the Spider. He pulls almost all the way out of her and slams into her with another deep thrust. Their bodies connect together. <strong><br/></strong><br/>“Closer.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>Her body spirals over the edge. She almost reaches her edge. Grail clamps down on him and milks him. She wants him to reach his edge. <strong><br/></strong><br/>“After all of this time, you thought it was going to be that easy.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>It’s not that easy to finish him off. He drives down into her and holds firm against her clutching walls. The fact he’s not so easily broken makes Grail wet as hell. She claws onto his back. <strong><br/></strong><br/>“You’re angling for a nice reward. I’m going to put you through the ground. But you’d like that.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>“Yes! I’d like that! I want you to do that. Show me your domination, Spider!” <strong><br/></strong><br/>The Spider shows his lover his domination. The way he torments her body sets her on fire. He drives further and faster into her scorching loins. He gives ample attention to every single part of her body. <strong><br/></strong><br/>First the sides of her legs and his touch sets her ablaze with passion. He spreads her legs apart and strokes the flesh. The strokes follow hungry kisses, sucks, and nibbles. He bites down forcefully on the back of her legs and sets her up. <strong><br/></strong><br/>Her flat, juicy stomach is next. He rolls a finger down her belly button. He lurches towards her and sinks between her legs. His mouth finds another part of her body. Increasing the sensitivity both sides feel. <strong><br/></strong><br/>Then, finally, finally, her breasts. This is a part of Grail which no man can resist. Any man includes her husband. He batters her strong tight body while worshipping her breasts. Her touch coaxes him on. The Spider’s touch does the same. His face disappears in a mountain of delightful cleavage. <strong><br/></strong><br/>It’s almost the Spider’s turn. He cannot hold back for too long. Grail tightens her walls around him and pumps him. He feels it churn up. The Spiders muscles tighten to show the shear heat emitting from his body and her body. <strong><br/></strong><br/>She clamps down tight and milks his manhood. The Spider slams deeper into Grail and smashes her into the base of the statue. Her grip tightens down onto him. A primal force of pleasure hits both of them. <strong><br/></strong><br/>His seed blasts deep into her walls. Grail holds onto tight for the entire ride. She finds her body being taken on a familiar journey. His rough drilling of her into the base of the fallen statue makes Grail tingle with excitement. She comes about two more times before he finishes up. <strong><br/></strong><br/>Grail thrusts up to meet her husband for the last few rounds of their tryst on the ashes of this fallen empire. The warm injections is this close to making Grail crack. <strong><br/></strong><br/>“The perfect way to end today’s battle.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>A final smack signifies his load sputtering to a stop. The Spider signals his domination over his Queen. <strong><br/></strong><br/>The two rulers of Apokolips shudder to a stop. Knowing there will be far more battles to come. Knowing they will win the day when it comes time. <strong><br/></strong><br/>“Perfect.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>That final word comes from Grail. She sits up on the broken statue base as he pulls away from her. Instantly, Grail goes to perform her duty of cleaning her husband off. <strong><br/></strong><br/>Entering his wife’s powerful mouth makes the Spider clench the back of her head. He uses Grail’s powerful throat as his own vessel of satisfaction. <strong><br/></strong><br/>Her vibration blue eyes lock up into the Spider’s.  She cups his balls and a pleasurable groan comes out. <strong><br/></strong><br/>The Spider breaks out into a smile as she brings him back to life. <strong><br/></strong><br/>“We have much more celebration to undertake.” <strong><br/></strong><br/>He sits upon the throne of the former ruler of this land. Grail climbs up onto the throne and mounts her husband. <strong><br/></strong><br/>The second round is going to be just as nice as the first round. The Spider is sure of that as he watches his wife’s bouncing powerful body pleasure him inch by inch. <strong><br/></strong><br/>Grail tilts back and allows him access to her heaving chest. The Spider takes her up on the invitation. <br/><br/>They will not rest until every surface in this palace is ash and they build their new empire on the ruins. <b>End. </b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>